


Kiss, Kiss

by Turtles



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho kisses Junmyeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> becauuuuuuuse chanyeol and baekhyun did a broadcast and suho and minho were chillin' at 3am, and because my brain wouldn't let me write what i wanted until i did this

Junmyeon eats dinner with Minho downstairs in the hotel restaurant. The awards are tomorrow and he’s a little nervous about performing, but it’s forgotten in between courses and chatting about nothing. When they go upstairs Junmyeon heads to his room, expecting to see Minho head towards his near the end of the hall, but instead Minho is right behind him still talking.

“Um, I think I’m just going to go to bed,” Junmyeon says, glancing over his shoulder at Minho.

Minho just smiles guilelessly at him says, “Okay.” And goes absolutely nowhere.

Junmyeon sighs. It’s going to be one of those kind of nights. “We have to work tomorrow,” Junmyeon tries to argue, but Minho just steps closer to him, rests his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder and looks up at him beseechingly.

“Just let me kiss you a little, hyung. I’ve had to watch your mouth all night. Let me kiss you,” Minho says, and if he’s been watching his mouth all night he still is. Eyes focused on Junmyeon’s lips as he talks. Junmyeon’s throat goes dry so when he says okay it comes out a little croaky, but it still makes Minho smile a megawatt smile.

Opening the door Junmyeon steps into the room, turning on the light as he goes. He takes off his shoes by the door and Minho is right behind him, hands already at his waist. 

Junmyeon turns from him and sits on the edge of the bed leaning back, waiting. Minho comes towards him and slides into his lap easily and without preamble kisses him smoothly, mouth pressing against Junmyeon’s softly. 

Minho presses in again, and one more time, before licking out against Junmyeon’s lips, making Junmyeon shift underneath him.

Junmyeon’s arms stop holding him up and he slides backwards until they’re laying on the bed together, lazily making out. Junmyeon’s mouth follows Minho’s, kissing back softly, tasting his mouth. 

Minho’s hands travel over his body, fingers finding the buttons of his shirt and working them open one by one until they’re all open and Junmyeon’s body is revealed to him.

“I thought you just wanted to kiss a little?” Junmyeon says, not without humor.

Minho hums against him, and presses close to his ear whispering, “I want to kiss you everywhere.” And gives a hot suck to his lobe that Junmyeon feels in the tips of his fingers.

Junmyeon pulls Minho back towards his mouth and now there’s more purpose, more heat to the swipe of his tongue, the plush of his lips against Junmyeon’s. Minho pulls back from his mouth and continues pressing kisses down Junmyeon’s throat, licking the tendons of his neck.

His hands travel downwards, unbuttoning Junmyeon’s jeans while he bites softly at his chest, leaving marks across it. His hands slip against his abs, and dip into his pants grazing Junmyeon’s cock that has already hardened between Minho’s touches and his mouth. Between Minho pulling and Junmyeon wiggling his hips they get his pants and boxers off and Minho says again, “I just want to kiss you,” before putting his mouth to Junmyeon’s cock, eyes closed like he wants to memorize the feel of it against his lips.

He kisses the head of Junmyeon’s dick as softly as he did his mouth at the beginning of the night, but Junmyeon is hard, and it just makes him groan in frustration at the feather light touch of Minho’s lips against him. 

Minho continues to tease, pressing his tongue flat against the veins on Junmyeon’s cock licking upwards getting him wet with the pressure of his tongue. Precome bubbles from the tip of his dick and Minho seals his mouth against it, flicking his tongue at the head inside his mouth. 

Junmyeon’s hand comes down to press against Minho’s neck, pulling him down on his cock and Minho’s eyes smile at him from where he’s taking him into his mouth smoothly. Junmyeon’s cock presses against Minho’s cheek and Junmyeon reaches out to press his fingers against it moaning when Minho hums against the warm pressure of Junmyeon’s palm. 

Junmyeon is lifting his hips slightly to push his cock into Minho’s mouth, head thrown back and sweating, so he doesn’t see it coming when Minho lifts his mouth completely off his dick until he’s exposed to the cold air.

Junmyeon was so close he cries out in surprise, hand reaching downward to hold himself protectively.

Minho looks up at him and spreads Junmyeon’s legs one over each of his shoulders and says, “I said I wanted to kiss you everywhere right?”

Junmyeon can only let out a quick, “Minho-,” before his mouth is pressed against his asshole, tongue coming quickly out to smooth against him, lick inside him where he can feel Junmyeon’s warmth opening for him.

Minho groans against him, pulling back and licking his lips obscenely before biting at Junmyeon’s thigh and whispering almost to himself, “Taste so good.”

Junmyeon whimpers when Minho goes back between his legs, eating him out like a starving man, soft sucking noises interspersed with the sloppy sound of his tongue moving against him getting him wetter and wetter.

The grip Junmyeon has on his own dick gets tighter and he begins to pull at himself while Minho licks at him, until he’s shooting off, come all over his stomach, hole clenching against Minho’s tongue and thighs squeezing around Minho’s head.

Minho is almost desperate where he keeps licking at Junmyeon through his orgasm, until Junmyeon’s legs fall off his shoulders and onto the bed. He rears up then, ripping his pants open and fucking his fist until he’s splattering his own come all over Junmyeon’s soft skin.

There’s the soft silence of their breathing in the room for a moment, until Junmyeon says, “I probably need a shower.”

It’s around 3 in the morning when they get in bed and Junmyeon feels clean and grateful to have someone to warm him at night and well rested from the orgasm. Minho is checking his phone next to him and says, “Your kids are up past their bedtime.”

He shows him his phone where Chanyeol and Sehun are broadcasting, and he knows they’re going to be tired the next day especially if they keep going. Suho sighs and rolls his eyes, “Call them.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @realmatriarch


End file.
